


Chat Naps

by 8Clarify8



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Naps, F/M, Marichat snuggles, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, naps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8Clarify8/pseuds/8Clarify8
Summary: Marinette has been running herself a little ragged over the last couple months since she’s taken on the Ladybug miraculous. With usually every moment of her days (and nights) accounted for, its those rare in between tasks moments where she finds that she can nap almost instantly





	Chat Naps

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone’s notepad feature at 2 in the morning while waiting for my S/O to get off work so bare with me please.

Chat Naps 

There wasn’t anything like a good, well needed nap. Marinette knew this philosophy _very_ well with her being Ladybug at any given moments notice, keeping up on her homework and high scores in her games, even making time to see her friends and designing a specific clothing line. 

Not even to mention helping out in her parents bakery. 

Honestly, with nearly every moment of Marinette’s day (and most times even her nights aside from those few special, quiet hours where even Hawkmoth needs to sleep), she’s usually and rightly fairly exhausted. 

So when Marinette finds herself with that odd hour or so in between scheduled plans (even if its meals or hygiene related) she is overcome with the overwhelming sense of exhaustion and is able to sleep peacefully until Tikki or her alarm wake her up. 

Although surprisingly one time it wasn’t Marinette who was napping on her lounger, but Chat Noir instead. 

See, she had sent out an invitation to him once she saw him (in her civilian form) and asked if he would be willing to stop by so she could sketch a few outfit ideas based on him. 

Sure, pictures would’ve been fine, but with all the pictures of Adrien hanging around her room already she didn’t want to seem any more boy-crazy than she already was. 

Surprisingly enough though he accepted the invitation, and next day he had met her on her rooftop, green eyes wide and sparkling as she swore his (cat) ears wiggled in excitement. 

“You wanted to see me?” He questioned her, and that’s how she convinced him to sit on her lounge so she could inspect his current outfit. 

She had gone back and forth over him multiple times in her computer chair so sliding around would be easier for her, she had complete concentration on her project and eventually stopped responding to his stares or questions as she bit on the edge of her eraser and sketched and erased, sketched and erased, sketched and era- 

A soft snore brought her out of her musings and she found that Chat Noir has dozed off in her lounge, and even though Marinette smiled and had every intention on continuing to work the call of the empty space next to him was tempting and strong. 

Look at it, it was open and a perfect size for her. Covered in soft blankets and she bet Chat was warm- 

Marinette shook her head, cheeks aflame as she patted them to help her focus on the designs. The designs! 

But she checked her calendar, checked her timers, and looked over to Tikki— who was napping as well hidden on Marinette’s desk behind her computer monitor. 

She had set aside a whole afternoon to do this with Chat Noir (assuming nothing else popped up), the next thing she had was dinner and well, that wasn’t for another couple hours. 

It wouldn’t hurt to doze for a little bit, right? Really, even, Marinette would  _probably_ wake up before him anyways— she knew he was an alley cat with a rough and tumble life, in fact he must’ve been as constantly exhausted in his day-to-day life (if not more) than she is right now. 

Its hard to argue with some logic like that, and even harder to argue with the sudden wave of exhaustion that passed through Marinette like a bullet train. 

“Just a short nap, yeah.” Marinette mumbled to herself, putting her sketchbook and notes on the ground at her feet as she slowly took off her coat and her flats. “A _Chat nap_ if you will.” 

She was quiet as she chuckled to herself in amusement. Quietly, like a _cat_, she tiptoed to the other side of her lounge and gently lifted the blankets from it and slipped herself next to Chat Noir. 

She was still as she laid there, heart beating quickly in her ears along with his soft snores. At first Marinette believed herself to be too anxious to even nap at all, but no sooner had the thought pass through her mind did she find herself asleep. 

She was right, Chat Noir is warm. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sticking with me this long! 
> 
> I don’t have any immediate plans to continue this as of yet but it was a lot of fun to just write a little one-shot that could bloom into more. 
> 
> Please leave a kudos and a review if you enjoyed it! Enough interest and I may continue it.


End file.
